A conventional double-side liquid crystal display needs to apply two liquid crystal display panels and corresponding backlight due to the panels are transmission liquid crystal panels, for which is thick and power consuming, especially when it is display with a bright circumstance, the display panel can be seen clearly with high brightness, thereby high brightness is necessary for display backlight, which causes high power consumption of the display, performing poor in energy-saving and emission-reduction. As shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic structural view of a conventional double-side liquid crystal display.